


Just Across the Street

by larkofchaos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo is a Cute Dork, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkofchaos/pseuds/larkofchaos
Summary: Will Solace has lived in the same small town his whole life, waiting to inherit the family flower business once his mother passes. But, he took on the full responsibility of the shop sooner than expected when she falls ill. He sticks with his small group of friends hired on as employees, him, as expected, being the only guy in the whole staff. He expected things to stay the same... Until a seemingly nice ( and attractive) guy opened up a tattoo parlor across the street with his boyfriend and sister.Nico di Angelo had just had to pack up shop and move across the country with his boyfriend, Percy, and his little sister Hazel. This included his business that he had started just a few years earlier. Luckily, they found a nice little spot in a college town with a nice building and a good house for them to rebuild their lives from the ground up. But, when he meets that nice blond who owns the business just across the street, things seem to be looking up. For one, he starts to make friends. And, he sees Percy flourish socially, and all seems right in the world.But, things can only stat perfect for so long.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque & Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson & Hazel Levesque, Percy Jackson & Will Solace
Kudos: 29





	Just Across the Street

Will had worked in his family's old flower shop for as long as he could remember, just him and his mom. It was a family business that had been around for generations. He always wondered what life would’ve been like if he  _ didnt  _ work in this plain old flower shop. If he pursued his passion for a medical career like his father, or even learned more instruments than just the plain old ukulele. 

Now, the young adult loved his job, being in the little boutique overrun with the smell of nature was heaven to him, but his life had gotten boring over the course of his life and he was a little sick of it. He wanted to experience something new, something different in this little town he’d lived in all of his life. He thought things would never change, at least, that’s how it felt. 

Until, he noticed a new shop across the street from his own little flower shop. See, he had been running the small business on his own for the past few years, since his mother had grown weak and ill and couldn’t stand to be amongst all the pollen in the shop. And, being the soul employee of the shop for at least two years, he had come to know what businesses were on his street. So, when a punk looking parlor that contrasted his aesthetic little flower shop popped up across the street, he was bound to be curious about it! He couldn’t ignore such an interesting little place. 

Once he got the shop closed for the day, he decided to go look into the new place of business. He’d certainly be lying if he said it wasn’t because he had noticed a group of quite attractive individuals that seemed to be employees at the parlor. What can Will say? He hasn’t had a partner since high school, and he was starting to feel a little lonely without someone to hold him. Even his best friend, Annabeth, had commented on his severe lack of a love life. Maybe he’d shoot his shot with these newcomers to their small town in the middle of nowhere. Of course, he didn’t know if either of the cute boys he spotted earlier were into guys, but what was the harm in trying? 

That was his very thought process as he strode across the street, and opened the door to the parlor. He gave the small African-AMerican girl sitting behind the desk a friendly smile. 

“Hey, there! My name’s Will, I own the flower shop across the road, wanted to stop by and say hi to the newbies over here.” He greeted, leaning on the front counter. The girl had beautiful curls that framed her face perfectly, not much ink on her, but the highlights and few red streaks in her fluffy afro mixed with the couple facial piercings she had told Will she was most likely an employee in the new little shop. 

“Hello! Name’s Hazel. I actually just moved down here with my brother and his boyfriend. ” She replied, leaning forward in her chair to better face Will. The two made eye contact before there was a loud slam of one of the back doors. 

“Percy! If you don’t get those last few boxes moved in by tomorrow you will sleep on the couch!” A man’s voice yelled, a slight accent to his voice. A young man appeared from the back of the store, mumbling something in what Will thought was Italian. Decorated in an aviator jacket and ripped jeans, Will could see a few tattoos peeking out of the collar of his skull shirt. The blond recognized this guy as the one he saw earlier, but his hopes that he could get a shot with this guy was quickly crushed when he realized that the cute little Italian man had a boyfriend, piecing together that this was probably Hazel’s brother’s partner. It didn’t bother him too much, he knew that there was probably a chance that he was taken. 

“Who’s this twat?” The guy asked, hopping up to sit on the counter. 

“Will Solace, I own the shop just across the street.” He gave his friendliest smile, offering his hand out to this new man. The shortie gave him a look of, “yeah, no,” which prompted him to pull his hand back and tuck it away in his pocket. 

“Nico, be nice.” Hazel scolded, batting him on the back of the head. 

“Hey! I’m older than you, I can act however I want!” He shot back. So his name was Nico, suits him- “PERSEUS! I swear you better get your studio put together! We open TOMORROW!” Nico hollered to the back again, seemingly to his boyfriend. 

A tall, well built  _ god  _ of a man came in from the back, he had broad shoulders but a slim figure, like one of those beautiful Olympic swimmers (he only watched that portion for the competition aspect, he swears. Totally not the hot guys in speedos.) His hair was this beautifully tousled nest of black hair, complimenting his sea green eyes and the surfer boy aesthetic. He complimented Nico’s longer (about chest length) black hair, accented with some handsome bangs that framed his face, the front pulled back in a crown braid. 

“Well, howdy there cutie. Where’d this hot blond come from, Nico? Don’t tell me you’re sneaking in guys without me!” He laughed, leaning on the counter next to Nico. 

“That’s Percy, the boyfriend.” Both Nico and Hazel said, like they had through this routine a million times. 

“Ignore him, he flirts with everyone.” Hazel said with a sigh, spinning around in her spinny chair. Nico just nodded in agreement as Percy snorted.

“Wait- so you two are-” Now, Will was not racist. But, Nico was very very pale, and Hazel was  _ not.  _ They had not been blessed with the same colour genes, that was obvious.

“We’re half-siblings.” They said, once again in tune with each other. It was kinda freaky how easily they spoke in unison… Or maybe they had just been down this rodeo a few times in their life. 

Will nodded his head in understanding, looking between the three. 

“Well, Will, what are you doing in my little parlor. I doubt you're in here for ink, plus we aren’t open yet.” Nico smirked, brushing a stray hair out of his face. 

“Oh! I just stopped in to say hi, get to know the new faces. It’s not very often our little town has newcomers, so I like to get to know them as fast as possible. We’re a tight knit community. A bunch of twenty-something college grads.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously. It felt like this guy was staring into his soul, reading him like he had some sort of fate-seeing power. How could a twink who’s no taller than 5’2 be so intimidating? It baffled Will, honestly, as he was thoroughly un-intimidating at 6’3. 

“I see, well. Percy and I gotta set up shop if we wanna open by tomorrow. So, you can go back to your little flower shop, now.” He replied, bracing his hand on the counter and leaping over. Which, neither of his companions seemed impressed, but Will was shocked he could jump that high. But, he had got the message his welcome was complete and he nodded, 

“I hope to see you three around, sometime. I wish your business well.” And with that, he left. Will mildly wished that Percy had been single, he seemed to be a good match for Annabeth. But, that was beside the point. 

___________________________________________________

“He seemed nice.” Hazel mumbled out loud as she watched the blond exit the parlor, internally groaning as Percy pulled her brother in by the hips for an all too romantic gesture. 

“He  _ seemed _ to be a little too interested in me.” Nico groaned, letting Percy kiss up his neck. His boyfriend usually got this way when Nico got hit on, protective and needy. It’s not that Will had actually even hit on Nico, it was the fact that Will had been clearly intending too before he realized the Italian already had a loyal boyfriend. 

“I’ll say, but I can’t blame him for finding your cute self attractive. Your cold stare had me on day one.” Percy teased, refusing to let go of Nico no matter how hard he tried to shove him off. It was very annoying to Hazel. 

“Yeah, yeah, you big baby. Let me go, we have work to get done.” Nico growled, letting Percy pout as he let go.

“You excited to make our name in this little city?” Percy asked, finally releasing his death grip on Nico’s hips. He couldn’t help but smirk when he got a small nod in response, as Nico pulled off his Aviator and tied it around his waist. “And, you said you weren’t excited for the move!” 

“Shut up,  _ Perseus.”  _ Nico gave this sadistic grin. Since he had learned Percy’s full name was not, in fact, Percy, he made a point of using it often. Percy despised this very very much. But, he had to admit it was rather sweet in places Percy won’t grace you with details on. 

“Come on, Neeks. We can finish tomorrow. Let’s just go home and get in bed, I’m  _ tired. _ ” With that, the shorter male was scooped off the ground and over Percy’s shoulder. With lots of protest of course. 

“Awe, poor baby. We have work to do! So, put me down!” 

“Nope. We’re going home. No arguments.” 


End file.
